You're not gay, Not dressed like that
by FrizzyLizzie73
Summary: This is a little Sterek fic about the comment Stiles' dad made really early on saying Stiles couldn't possibly be gay, not dressed like he usually does. So, why not have some fun with Sterek fluff, hmm? *cough* smut *cough*. I have no idea where this is heading, just expect the unexpected haha. It's rated M, just to be safe as there will be some juicy stuff and swearing & violence


**"You're not gay, not dressed like that"**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS SWEARING, SMUT AND GENERALLY LOVELY ROMANCEY GROWN UP STUFF, SO READER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY ALLERGIES TO STILES OR DEREK OR ANY TEEN WOLF CHARACTER, LOOK AWAY AND NEVER RETURN... NEVER**

*****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, NAME OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF. ALL I DID WAS PRESS SOME BUTTONS ON THE KEYBOARD!*****

Chapter 1:

"I can't do this" says the younger teen, from the inside of a dressing room. Stiles walks out wearing a deep maroon type red t shirt, very tight with a low v neck collar. It has white buttons and a hood, it practically screams the point he is trying to get across. The older man standing and staring at his slight exposed chest bites his lip.

"Fabulous, Stilinski" says the wolf. Stiles gives him a look of sarcasm, but turns into a cute smirk. The cute smile is reflected with Derek laughing lightly, covering his mouth for a second, and then releasing his hand to fold his arms, smiling at the younger male with a warm tone. "Seriously, that'll do… It's just to prove a point…" he looks Stiles up and down, scanning how much skin is exposed and he clenches his teeth slightly. Enough for Stiles to see. "Just get changed, you're a public indecency". Derek tries to hide the shade of pink flushing over his cheeks, but the colour fades just as quickly as it appeared.

"Right", he turns sharply and goes back into the dressing room, locking the door in one swift movement. "Not for you though" Stiles flicks back, laughing softly afterwards. The light blush on the older, bulkier and shaggier male comes back with a vengeance, turning him bright red. The two just stay quiet, letting the silence say more than either of their smart remarks could. A moment went by and Stiles came back out of the fitting room, dressed as normally as Stiles gets. A grey suit jacket over a band t-shirt, and black skinny jeans coupled with bright red converse shoes. He ruffles his short hair, styled into a slight quiff, but you can't really tell. It needs a trim, so Stiles constantly moves the hair out of his face with a slight hair flick or a sexy brush through it with his fingers… Derek doesn't complain though. Instead he loves the fact that Stiles got rid of his old hair style which was a simple close shaven style. His new hair compliments his facial features almost too well.

A quick glance is all Derek allows himself as he doesn't want to give the sarcastic shit the pleasure of knowing the older male was checking him out, instead, he avoids eye contact, still embarrassed about before. They walk out (the fab t-shirt in Stiles' grasp) and then proceed through the store, still in silence, until Derek speaks up.

"Does Scott know where you are?" he asks, "or what you're doing? What _we're_ doing?" The curiosity is stinging Derek's eyes. Such a simple question, but a hidden meaning lurks within the words.

"_Oh god"_ thinks the younger male. _"He doesn't mean… About __**us**__, does he?" _Derek's face, usually plastered with an angry expression, held a much softer, much more scared tone. If he knew that they were on a date, what would he think? Panic sets in. Stiles and his calming, warm and kind nature swoop in.

"Relax, Derek" he says calmly, stopping him by grabbing his bicep. Derek tenses, and then turns to look into the teen's eyes. His dilated, brown and re-assuring eyes look into his own. "It's fine, he doesn't know about us. I just told him I was clothes shopping. He did kinda look surprised but then I told him that I saw something I liked, which is true… ", Stiles loosens his grip on the stronger man's bicep, sliding his fingers down his arm softly, feeling Derek's hair stand on end. He holds his hand for a slight second, interlocking their fingers but just as Derek looks down, Stiles pulls away. "Technically" he says with a wink. Derek rolls his eyes with a smile.

"But let me guess, it was out of your budget, right?" Derek walks ahead, this time leaving Stiles with a stunned face. The brown eyed teen looks the older man up and down in awe, mainly staring at the pleasant view from behind **of** his behind, but getting rather distracted in doing so. He snaps out of it and jogs to catch up.

"Not for Wal-mart" he fires back…

**I hope you guys recognize some silly little references to stuff haha I honestly have no idea where this is going... I know how to start it and finish it, I'm currently working on the middle bit :P Please review, any review is a good review coz it helps me learn... Y'know, as long as it's not abuse :/**


End file.
